Never let Skye get you drunk
by MarvelFangirl58
Summary: Jemma Simmons starts the day regreting letting Skye get her drunk. One-shot. Skimmons Friendship, Fitzsimmons Relationship. Sorry for the mistakes


I don't own any of the characters mentioned. All characters are owned by Marvel

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jemma woke up to a throbbing in her head "I am never letting Skye get me drunk again" she thinks as the memories of last night come back in flashes.

She groaned as she rolled over, the pain in her head getting worse, and slowly opened her eyes to check the time. The clock blinked 12:04pm back at her.

She jumped out of bed immediately regretting her decision.

"I think I might be sick" she groaned.

"Hey, are you ok in there?" Jemma could hear the worry in Skye's voice.

"I will be once I get some fluids and painkillers into my body"

"Ehhh...How much of last night do you remember?" Skye asked

"Just a little, why what did we do?" Jemma was starting to get worried.

"Well it's more a matter of what did you do?" Skye said. Jemma could tell that she was trying to hold back her laughter as she said it. "You might want to look at your side"

"What...why would I do that?" was all she could think until she noticed the bandage on her side.

She pulled the bandage off with shaking hands, her headache soon forgotten when she saw what was there.

"You let me get a bloody tattoo" Jemma said struggling to keep calm

"Well I was just as wasted as you, hey can I see it cause that part I do not remember"

Jemma couldn't bring her self to answer she was too shocked. Last night had started off great, just a few drinks between friends, but now looking at the tattoo branded into her skin she didn't know what to think.

She had to face this like an adult. She looked down once more. This time taking in the detail. It was three letters written in a beautiful font she couldn't quite remember the name of. However, considering the circumstances she let it slide.

Those three little letters formed a name that she couldn't seem to get out of her dreams at night recently.

"Leo" she whispered. She couldn't believe a night of fun had led to this.

"What did you say? Simmons let me in I want to see it" There was no way she could get out of her bunk with out Skye attacking her. Jemma sighed as she pulled back the door to let the excited hacker in. How Skye was still so excited after that many drinks Jemma doesn't know.

Skye came in with a huge smile on her face "Let me see it, let me see it" She sounded like a child getting a Christmas present.

Jemma turned to her side pulling up her top just enough to show the tattoo.

"Oh...My...God" was all Skye could say "I knew it, I knew you were more than friends"

"Simmons, I know you were out last night but that it no reason to leave all the work to me" irritation leaked into the Engineers voice as he knocked on her bunk door.

Jemma's face went red as she quickly grabbed Skye's arm "He is not to hear about any of this"

Skye made a sign of zipping her lips and throwing the imaginary key away.

"Fitz I will be down in a while. Let me get a painkiller and some food" She called through the door

"You go have a shower I will make us something for lunch"

"Right, Skye not a word. I'm going to have a shower and you can't hide from Ward any longer in here" Jemma stated in a matter of fact manner.

Skye was shocked "How did you know that I was hiding from him"

"Just a hunch, now out you go"

Just before Jemma left to have a shower she remembered that she would need a fresh bandage for after. She made her way quietly to the lab and grabbed a bandage out of the first aid kit.

A showered and dressed Jemma made her way to the kitchen where Fitz was just finishing cooking up their lunch.

"Hey, how are you feeling? I made the perfect hangover food, according to my mother, a bacon butty"

As he handed her the sandwich she mumbled "Thanks Fitz. I've got a massive headache and I'm exhausted but other then that I'm great"

She looked up and smiled as a glass and two tablets were placed in front of her.

"So, what did you girls get up to last night anyway?"

"Oh not much just a few drinks" She looked down so he couldn't see the blush appearing on her face.

Fitz looked at her sceptically not expecting her to not tell him. They told each other everything, well nearly everything. He certainly wasn't about to tell her that at that moment he wanted to pull her close and embrace her in more than just a platonic hug. His eyes widened and he felt something deep down when he heard her groan

"Fitz this tastes so good" She knew he could cook but she doesn't remember him being this good.

His face went a bright pink as he looked down at his hands in his lap.

Skye chose that moment to enter the kitchen. "It smells so good in here. I'm so hungry" she exclaimed.

"Skye are you still drunk?" Fitz wondered out loud

"Fitz I'm always drunk for at least twelve hours after a night out. Ugg I drink too much" Jemma now understood how she was still so excited and not suffering from the night out.

"You could say that again. Fitz next time she suggests going out remind me about how I felt at this moment"

"I don't think you need him to remind you" Skye smirked.

Jemma glared at her "Skye what happens outside the bus stays outside the bus"

Fitz's head was going from Jemma to Skye and back again so much so that he thought he might get whiplash.

"Right well I better get down to the lab before Colson says anything" Jemma said quickly hoping Fitz wouldn't notice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two weeks later.

The tattoo had healed over enough to take the bandage off. Thankfully Fitz hadn't noticed it so far.

However, one day in the lab Jemma was trying to reach something on one of the high shelves. While doing so her shirt had moved up her body without her realising.

Fitz was wondering when to go help her, even though he was only a little bit taller than her, when he saw something black on her side. He walked over and soon saw his own name staring at him on Jemma's skin. He reached out hands moving by themselves.

She jumped when his fingers brushed her skin. She saw him staring at her side and realised that her could see the result of her drunken night with Skye.

"Fitz I...I was really...really drunk" she stammered as she tried to explain. He was still staring, an expression on his face that Jemma couldn't read.

"This is what Skye was talking about when she said that you didn't need help remembering that night" he said slowly making his way up her body to look in her eyes.

"Well...yes... I told her not to tell anyone. Oh this is so embarrassing. Fitz I don't know what to say" He put his hand under her chin lifting her face so he could look in her eyes.

"Jemma I have loved you for so long now, but, I didn't know if you felt the same way" She gasped at the word love. He loved her, this must be a dream she was dreaming it was the only explanation. She didn't care she could live in this dream for ever if it meant she could hear those words from his lips.

"Do you really mean that Fitz? Or are you just in shock of seeing..." She was cut of by Fitz's lips crashing down on her own.

"Yes" she thought "I could definitely live in this dream"

They both jumped apart as they heard a sequel from the doors of the lab.

They looked up at the hacker jumping up and down. "You finally told him about the tattoo, took you long enough. Just so you know I was team Fitzsimmons from the start"

They both blushed furiously. Fitz squeezed her hand and kissed her cheek before returning to his work at the other side of the lab.

Jemma was still in such a daze over what just happened that she couldn't remember what she was doing before this all started. She sat down at her desk and looked over at Fitz.

It wasn't until the next day when Fitz woke her up with a kiss that she decided that this was most definitely not a dream.


End file.
